Never Wish Upon A Star
by Kismahaz
Summary: A girl finishes playing her game for the night and wishes upon a shooting star. That wish comes true and she finds herself in the streets of Venice in the year of 1481. She then has a couple of run-ins with the famous Ezio Auditore da Firenze and so on...
1. A Gazillion Dollars

**A/N:** **'Yes I know this plot has been over used like a thousand times but...it's so much fun to write! I disclaim what's copyrighted...**

**My OC is 21 with the mentality of a tween just to let you know :)' :A/N**

* * *

"Watchmen, policemen, politician, twisted words and blinded ambition. Meet their match in his defiance"

"Get the fuck out of my face! Your singing sucks!" Rachel screamed at the t.v. screen in front of her. It was her last straw with the man even though she didn't have anything important to complete since she beat the game twice, he was just too annoying. She then had the character Ezio punch the musician in the face.

"Ahh! I didn't mean to disrespect you!" The man yells dropping his instrument and running off.

"Ha! That's what I thought sucka!" Rachel laughs in triumph. She then stares at theMandolin the musician left behind "How awesome would it be to whack a guard with a banjo?" she presses down on the O button repeatedly to pick up the item to use it as a weapon to her avail nothing happens.

"Curses Ezio why must you disappoint me! Pick the damn thing up! How hard can it be!"

She continues to press the O button on the control for a few more minutes until a guy with a goat on his shoulder passes by and catches her attention. She has Ezio follow him for a moment very interested in the goat.

"I wonder if I can steal his goat and use it on the guards." Rachel ponders having Ezio sneak up on the man and pressing X to steal but all she got was Florins. "Tch I don't want your money I want your goat!" Rachel then kills the man out of anger a warning sign flashes on the screen.

'WARNING: Ezio did not kill civilians.'

"Pft I am not Ezio I am Rachel Steelen and I want that goat!" Rachel again presses the O button repeatedly. Ezio just ends up pickpocketing the dead man which draws the guards' attention.

"ASSASSINO!" a guard yelled.

"Shit!" she has the assassin run up a wall but he fails to climb the building. "Move it dumbass!" she screeched at the screen while poor Ezio was getting hack to bits by 10 guards. "Fine then I'll just kill you all." Rachel seethes pressing the ᦑ button only to have killed two civilians with the double hidden blade attack. Another warning popped up.

'WARNING: Killing another civilian will lead to desynchronization.'

"It's not my fault they got in the way! Stupid freaking bystanders." Rachel presses ᦑ again and kills another civilian. "For Pete's sake man." the screen turns blue. "Screw this game." She huffed turning off the PS3 and T.V. She puts on her black hoodie and converses then heads out the backdoor and into the backyard. The wind breezes by making her blonde hair fly into her face slightly annoyed she puts her hood up and took in a big breath inhaling fresh air. Taking a step outside always helped her cool down quickly no matter how furious she got at the game.

"Ah it's so nice out here when it's nighttime." Rachel smiled looking up at the somewhat starry sky, if only she were up north she'd see tons more stars. She glances over to the garage then to the ladder that was leaning against it. She had made into habit of going outside every night to gaze up at stars up top of her garage's roof. Making her way onto the roof she laid herself against the rough tiles. She sadly looks up to the sky searching through the stars her grey eyes half lidded.

"Let's see if I can find… aha! Orion's belt! He's always the easiest one to spot with the three stars. They should rename it Ezio's belt his is more awesome looking!" Rachel pauses for a moment realizing how stupid that sounded. She has had that game for four months now and there hasn't been a day in those four that she's hasn't played it.

"I need to lay off that game for a bit." She huffed continuing to look for other constellation of stars only to catch a glimpse of a falling one.

"A shooting star! Not often do I see one of those I should make a wish!" Rachel smiled.

"Hmm what should I wish for?" she asked herself rubbing her chin in thought "Oh! I wish to be in Venice with Ezio Auditore de Firenze…" she chirped staring at the star, it grew bright for a second and dims back down. She lets out a sigh rethinking over the wish.

"Ah what am I kidding I need to be realistic here. I take that back I wish for a gazillion dollars!" She wished as the star went out of sight she dozes off shortly after upon the roof. Her sleep was interrupt hours later with a kick to her left side followed by a loud thud to her right. Rachel quickly sat up looking to her right to barely see someone hunched over on their hands and knees in the dark. At first she was unsure of where she was or what was happening.

"What the fuck?" Rachel said dumbfounded, staring at the figure she then remembers she was on the roof still.

"What the hell you doing on my roof get off!" She yelled at the person slowly getting up. When they stood up she noticed the person over towered her. He was wearing layers of clothing and a hood that covered the top half of his face so she could only see his lips where were in a straight line (he did not look pleased). She was going to yell some more at him when in the moonlight's light she caught a glimpse of a sword resting upon his hip.

"Yo-you know you can ja-just stay here and um I'll leave." She stuttered getting up realizing the sort of danger she was in. The man didn't make any movement towards her but kept a watchful eye on Rachel which made her real nervous. She looked around to find the latter, she didn't see it anywhere but what she did see was a whole lot of roof tops of different heights and tall towers scattered all over the place. Rachel gazes up to the sky to see that it had changed too instead of seeing a few cast of stars here and there see saw billions and billions of them.

"Where, where am i?" she looks back down to see the man's retreating back.

"Hey!" she yelled towards him but before her call could reach his ears he had jumped off the roof and onto another soon afterwards out of sight.

Rachel's eyes widen when a thought dawn on her as she stared at the spot where the mysterious hooded man once was.

"Was that….Ezio?" she said in disbelief as she slumps back down onto the roof hugging her knees feeling a little bit dizzy from her new realization. 'If it was does that mean I'm in Italy?' What was she to do now that she was stuck in some foreign city far away from home? She looks around again double checking her surroundings see saw towers and buildings that stretch out for miles and on some of those buildings she saw men probably archer atop of them, sure enough she was not in her backyard anymore.

"You know I would have gladly taken the gazillion dollars!" she yelled up at the sky.


	2. Thief!

**A/N: Warning I had used google for translation!**

* * *

Rachel decided to stay up on the roof for the rest of the night, not even two hours pass before the sun began to rise. That's when she chose to find a way off the roof which was not an easy task to do since the tiling was slippery and she almost slipped off it a couple times while walking around plus there was no ladder to be found. She finally resolved to hanging off the roof and dropping the rest of the way which was quite painful to her feet.

"What the heck am I supposed to do now?" Rachel asked herself looking up and down the avenue full of people and guards. The people were finely dress in rich colours of sorts and the guards were heavily armed as suspected, she figured she was in the rich part of town. Her stomach gave her an answer by making a loud gurgling noise

"Right get some food is that all you ever think about?" she asked her stomach it made another gurgling noise in response.

"Yeah, yeah I know stupid question." She grumbled. Feeling eyes upon her, she looks up to see two men staring at her oddly.

"What? Never seen a person talk to themselves?" Rachel asked irritated as they keep staring at her.

"Le donne inglesi sono pazzi." One of the taller men whispered lowly to the other.

"Sei sicuro che lei è una donna? Lei non ha tette e si veste come un uomo?" The shorter one whispered back while eyeing at her chest looking a bit skeptical.

'Great they're speaking Italian and I have no idea what they are saying.' Both men keep staring at her chest. She was getting fairly uncomfortable under their gazes.

"You know it's quite rude to stare!" Rachel shouted but they paid no heed and continued talking.

"Sì, se guarda da questa angolazione si può vedere loro, ma a malapena." The taller man spoke again then moved aside letting the shorter one take his previous spot.

"Ah, vedo!" the short man exclaimed. Rachel had enough of the two men and stalks off into a different direction. Another hour pasts as she roams the streets randomly her tummy then lets out another gurgling noise.

"Don't worry baby momma's gonna feed you real soon." She cooed rubbing her tummy

"I don't know what though." She grumbled looking around the area she soon heard shouting coming from behind her and the crowd around her quickly scattered to the sides of the buildings.

"Tenere lontano da me ladro!" cried a man running up from behind her. Rachel looks back only to be harshly shoved to the ground by a guy wearing a red cape and a red hat with a large feather in it. He was soon followed by a man clad in white robes with a hood over his head.

"Fucking asstart watch where you're going!" Rachel yelled at the red man's retreating back. The man in white stops and stares at her for a moment before the man in red screams again.

"Guardie!"

"What? Are you going to stare at me all day or are you going to tackle the courier before he actually catches the guards' attention dufus." Rachel retorted as the hooded man continued to stare at her. He opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted.

"Guardie fermarlo!" the courier cried out again.

"Schnell dummkopf!" Rachel yelled at the man who in return gave her a quizzical look and formerly took off.

"D'oh that was German!" she smacks herself upside the head. People were giving her more odd looks and she notice.

"What!" She shrieked at them getting up and dusting herself off as she walked in the direction he had ran. Before she could go any further she spotted a merchants stand full of apples and boy did they look real delicious. Rachel licked her lips. 'Maybe I can swipe one while he's busy with a customer.' Rachel tries to discreetly grab an apple but to her avail the vendor catches her hand upon it. The moment her and the vendor made eye contact she was done-diddly-done-for.

"Ladro! Guardie! Guardie! Fermate questo ladro!" the vendor cried out for help and to her luck a group of four guards round the corner. The guards take notice and start heading their way.

"Ahhh snap!" Rachel grabs one more apple for the hell of it, stashes it in her hoodie's pockets and high tail's it out of there with the guards now in pursue.

"Alt! ti sporco ladro!" one of the guards shouted chasing her.

"It's just two apples! Come on!" She yelled back as she made a sharp right turn into another street full of people. 'Okay line of sight must be broken before I can hide.' She noted remembering the game tactics. She looks behind to see if she lost them to her fortune she did not. Rachel wasn't known for running fast or running long distances but she was known of running out of breath and stamina fast (she wasn't the one to exercise) she needed to find a hiding spot quick. She turned another sharp corner to her left and spotted a cart of hay. Rachel jumps atop a crate and dives into the haystack. She holds her breath as the guards catch up. 'Oh gawd it smells'

"Dove è andato quel ladro?" one of the guards asked stopping near the cart scanning the area. 'Right stop right next to my hiding spot and I'm no ladro whatever the frick that means!' she thought to herself sitting as still as possible but at that second her stomach lets out another gurgling noise.

"Credo di aver sentito il rumore di oltre sentire." A guard claimed walking close to the cart.

"Traitor!" she hissed at her stomach she then places her hand over mouth in realization.

"Controlla allora stupido!" A guard commanded. Rachel then felt the hay being moved around her whole body stiffens and her heart starts pounding erratically. 'Sheeeeeeet!' Rachel then hears more metal and footsteps.

"Signor, l'assassino stato visto nel distretto di San Polo in prossimità del Ponte di Rialto!" another group of guards had approached sounding out of breath. Just as a pair hands were about to touch Rachel's legs they were remove from the haystack.

"Questo non è molto lontano da qui andiamo. Dimenticate il ladro." Another guard commanded. 'Puntay dee Reallyoto? Reallyoto why does that sound so familiar? Is that where Ezio is at?' She hears the footsteps recede and lets out a huge sigh of relief. After a few minutes of waiting she jumps out of the hay and takes a big whiff of fresh air. She brushes herself off for about 15 minutes luckily she had her hood up or would've taken her even longer to get it out of her hair. 'How the heck did this shit get in my underwear?' Rachel pulled out some straws of hay from said place. Her stomach makes another gurgling noise.

"I don't want to hear it! You got me into trouble and then almost killed!" she scolded her tummy but she eventually gives in to her hunger pains. She grabs an apple from her hoodie's pocket wipes it clean and munches down on it.

"Mmm this is good hmm it was worth the steal." She takes another bite and starts walking down the street she spots a bench in the shade to her left. It was occupied by a chubby man who sat on the far right of it. Rachel seats herself on the far left of the bench and continues to munch on the apple.

'Okay now that I am no longer being chase by guards and my tummy somewhat satisfied. What should I do now? Should I go look for Ezio and confront him and see if he can help or should I just go on my ow-' her thoughts were interrupted when something white flash at the corner of her right eye.

* * *

**A/N -If you wanted to know, the two men where talking about how english women are crazy and that she didn't look like a lady for they couldn't see her tette! **


	3. Guards and Ladders

**A/N: Thank you all for the alerts, favs, and reviews! Also to 'The Fox Familiar' I quote: "Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn." as a response to your review! :) Enjoy~**

* * *

She turns her head to see the white robed man from earlier seated next her. He was hunched over with his head down and his hands clasp together in his lap it looked like blood was dripping from his left sleeve. 'Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Lulz.' Rachel thought amused but her amusement soon faded as shouts and metal clanging were heard. She looks passed the man in white to see a total of nine guards running down the street towards them.

"Of all benches in the city you had to choose this one eh Ezio?" Rachel grumbled pulling her hood down over her face more just in case they were the same guards. Ezio tilted his head upon hearing his name but was not able to give full attention as the guards were now mere feet away from the two. The guards paused for a second conversing in Italian then promptly took off in a different direction. Rachel couldn't help but let out a chuckle and snort. "I can't believe it! Are they seriously that oblivious! I mean come on you're practically under their noses! What a bunch of dolts." She rambled off not noticing that the assassin was staring at her.

"Who are you?" he questioned her with a thick accent. She looks at the assassin her mouth agape. 'Crap he speaks English!'

"Wh-who me?" Rachel manages to squeak out pointing to herself she had become frighten under his stern gaze.

"Yes donna you." His stare hardens into a glare of suspicion. She looks behind her to make sure he wasn't talking to someone behind her sadly no one was.

"Um I'm um." 'oh crap oh crap oh crap what do I say! How do I respond! He speaks English! I said his name!' Rachel panicked and took a large bite of the apple then tried talking. "Amph waifiel anph umph phfoam theph fewphuur." She said with a mouthful. Ezio stared at her incredulously.

"Che cosa?" He asked quirking a brow. Rachel takes another bite of the apple before she tries speaking again.

"I said." Not satisfied with the amount of food in her mouth she goes to take another bite but Ezio knocks the apple out of her hand.

"Hey! You have no idea what I went through to get that apple!"

"Answer the question donna." Ezio glowered getting a bit impatient.

Rachel swallows the rest of her food down and looks at him with a straight face.

"I am not repeating myself." She stood up to walk away but he caught her wrist before she could go anywhere.

"How do you know my name?" Ezio questioned keeping his grip firm on her. Rachel tried her best to avoid his glare and to think of an answer. What could she say really? She couldn't say she was from the future or different reality/universe/dimension or whatever it may be and that she knows everything about him basically. Rachel looks around her surroundings planning her escape route when she spots a man carrying a box full of parchment an idea struck her.

"Um ah I saw it on ah wanted poster!" Rachel replied now tugging on her arm to free it from his grip. Ezio watches her as she bites her bottom lip while her eyes look everywhere else but him.

"You're lying." He claimed pointing a finger at her as if scolding her.

"No I'm not! I'm just not telling the whole truth!" With that said Ezio picks her up and tosses her over his shoulder and starts to cater off.

"Ah where are you taking me?" Rachel squealed squirming in his vice like grip.

"I do not wish to draw attention of the guards." He answered monotonously.

"I'm innocent I swear! Put me down I am just a bystander! I want my lawyer!"

"Signora if you don't quiet down this will not end well for you." He starts walking in the direction of Leonardo's workshop. Rachel lets out a huff in defeat not wanting to attract any guards but they were attracted anyways after several moments of walking, four of them to be precise.

"Hey you can put me down I won't run, I swear!" she tried compensating.

"I don't trust your words donna." He said readjusting her on his shoulder.

"Okay I would run only cause there's four guards following us."

"And why would they be following us?"

"I don't know maybe they know I stole those apples or maybe they know you're an ass- oh hey don't look now but the two guards we just pass makes it six! And they do not look happy!" Ezio ignores Rachel warning and looks behind him. She was right there were six of them. The moment he had turned around the guards recognized him.

"ASSASSINO!" they all called out.

"Merda!" Ezio cursed and starts sprinting.

"I told you. Not. To. Look back!" she said in-between each bounce it felt like she was on a horse that was trotting as he ran.

"Silence signora." He commanded as he ran through a very crowded street. One of the guards was gaining on them and was getting too close for Rachel's comfort.

"Pick up the pace would ya! There's an agile guard right on your heels with a stiletto ready to slice!" Rachel yelled over her shoulder. The agile guard was getting close by the second. "Ey, Hey! Don't come any closer!" she tried warning the guard with a pointed finger. Ezio swiftly pulls out a throwing-knife and embeds it into the guard's neck. Rachel watches the guard collapse blood squirting out of the wound, her right eye twitches. "ew." Ezio stops before a wall that looked climbable.

"Signora get onto my back." Ezio ordered.

"I'm already on your back." She replied patting his back to make a point. He puts her down.

"Now is not the time to jest donna. Either climb onto my back or I leave you to the guards." Ezio said seriously. Rachel looks back to see the rest of the guards finally catching up only a couple meters away she then decides to jump onto his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist hanging on for dear life. Half way up on the building Rachel sees something move at the corner of her eye she looks over to her right to see a ladder a couple feet away which the guards decided to use.

"It looks like the guards aren't as dumb as I thought they were and that you're blinded as a bat." She muttered right next to Ezio's ear.

"Cosa?" he asked still climbing and looking up.

"To your right." Rachel nods her head in the direction. He pauses and looks upon seeing the guards also halfway to the top he then speeds up his pace.

"Cazzo!"

"Yeah I don't know why you didn't think of that, you know using the ladder and all." Rachel said nonchalant still watching the guards climb fortunately for them they made it to the top first. Ezio starts sprinting down the lengthy building with the guards not far behind. "Dude! Where do you get all this stamina and strength from?"

"Exercise donna."

"Hmm Ex-Sir-Size don't know the meaning of the word." Rachel shrugged her shoulders. Ezio came to a halt in sense he ran out of roof. He looks down to see a cart of hay Rachel soon spots what he was eyeing at. "Oh no! No, no, no, no NO! I am not jumping off this very tall building into a small stack of hay!" As Ezio makes move to jump Rachel kicks off of him. He falls off the structure and ungracefully lands into the cart of hay while she lands onto her buttom on the roof. She quickly collects herself and finds a ladder nearby. "What's so wrong with using a ladder?" she quickly climbs down the ladder then blends in with the nearest crowd of people walking. The guards run past the crowd she is in and out of sight.

"Ha I lost them!" Rachel smirked she stops walking with the crowd to look around to find the white hooded man but she didn't see him anywhere in the area. "and Ezio…shit."


	4. We meet again!

**A/N:Wow Thank you Pixelshadow, zitikka, Betrayed Afterlyfe, Momiji, Moonlit dark, shadownip, Dark-Zeblock and Anna Cahill so much for the alerts, favs, and -cough- reviews! I plan on making the chapters longer for more laughter after this short one though :)**

Dear The Fox Familiar, Either you didn't read my reply to your review I sent to you, in which I had thank you in pointing out my first flaw or you did and you're just being a troll. If it is the former of the two I do apologize for my "egotistical" behavior and giving the impression that I have my head up my ass. But if it is the latter then I suggest you remove the very large stick that's up yours and troll somewhere else. Have a good day Mr/Ms Fox :)

* * *

As Rachel roamed the streets of Venice for another couple hours, storm clouds started rolling in. It was getting dark fast hardly anyone on the streets. The ones still out were the guards saved for a few people walking around probably heading to their homes. Rachel turned a corner to witness a commotion with four guards, a harmless looking man and with a box of items on the ground. She stops in her tracks watching the guard pushing the man around while he tried to pick up his box she came to a quick conclusion that they were bullying the poor man. Rachel wanted to confront the guards and punch theirs lights out. But she couldn't do that, not when there are four of them and all of them armed to the teeth and the only thing she had was an apple no way was she going to waste an apple on those baboons.

"Bastards." Rachel grumbled she sat on a bench waiting for the guards to leave. They left when the man couldn't or refused to get up; it had killed their fun. As soon as the guards were out of sight Rachel walked up to the man who was laid out sprawled on the ground heaving heavily.

"Hey are you alright?" she asked as softly as she could. The man looked up his eyes were wide and blue from what she could tell as of what light they had left. Rachel smacked herself in the forehand realizing the guy might not speak English but he nodded his head in answer.

"Yes I am fine." He replied with that thick Italian accent everyone seemed to have here however she was in luck he speaks English. Rachel thought he looked a bit familiar but she couldn't quite pinpoint his features to memory plus it was a bit too dark and she was never good with faces.

"You sure cause it sure looked like you took a good beating?" Rachel asked crouching down to help him sit.

"I am quite use to it miss, grazie." He replied brushing his long blonde or brown hair out of his face. Rachel placed her out hand to help him get to his feet.

"Um no problem name's Rachel by the way." She smiled slightly as he grabbed her hand and slowly got up.

"Leonardo." He smiled back standing up though it looked like it pained to stand up straight. Rachel's smile disappears and her eyes widen.

"Leonardo Da Vinci?" she gasp gripping his shoulder because it looked like he was about to topple over.

"Have we met?" he asked looking at her quizzically.

"Um no but I've heard so much about you! Gosh if I had known it was you I would've thrown my apple at those guards!" she replied bending over to pick up the box of items while still holding onto Leonardo's arm to keep him steady.

"An apple?" Leonardo raised his brows. Rachel shrugged her shoulder resting the box on the side of her hip.

"It's the only weapon I have on me besides my fists. Would you like me to aid you to your home?" Rachel asked taking his arm and wrapping it around her back. Leonardo lets out a small chuckle and smiles

"That would be greatly appreciated, Miss Rachel but I don't wish to trouble you on your own task of getting home safely." he said trying to get out of her grip however he failed as her grip tightens around his waist.

"Oh please don't call me miss it makes me feel old and besides I don't have a home to go to so it's no trouble at all er Ser Da Vinci." She said trying to throw in some Italian.

"You don't have a home? Do you not have a family?" he asked sincerely.

"They're in another country um let's talk about this another time because it looks like it's about to rain. And with the luck I've been having all day I wouldn't be surprised if it started pouring down rain right now." Rachel replied looking up at the sky trying to drop the subject.

"Ah so it seems my workshop is only a few minutes from here. Perhaps you could stay the night." He nodded to the direction they should head then he had smiled at her. She couldn't help but smile back.

"Thank you." She said softly. Moments passed and as they were only mere yards from his home they notice a man cladded in white sitting on the steps to his door. Rachel pauses to stare at the man.

"Ezio?" Leonardo called out to the man. Said man looks up only to stand up abruptly as to seeing his best friend in a terrible condition.

"Leonardo, what happened who did this to you?" he asked worried looking the artist up and down.

"Four town guards abusing their authority of the law. If I had had the ability to kickass I would've kick their sorry arses to Timbuktu, but I know nothing about fighting." Rachel explained. Ezio finally looks over to Rachel he points a finger at her.

"You!" Rachel was slightly offended that he had just now recognized her.

"Who him?" she nods to Leonardo since her hands were full.

"No you!"

"I am sorry but I am not Yu!"

"I know you are not me…"

"I never said I was Mei."

"You are stalking me"

'I feel sorry for Mei if Yu is stalking. Even though I don't even know who Yu is."

"What?"

"I believe she is being witty with you Ezio." Leonardo observed. Ezio lets out a low growl.

"What are you doing here donna?"

"What does it look like? I'm trying to get this poor man inside his home and you're here blocking our entrance. It's about to rain and he needs medical attention and you're just standing there like an idiot talking about Yu and Mei, have you no heart?" Ezio glowered at her for a moment before taking the box of items from her and opening the door for her. It starts to sprinkle as Rachel helps Leonardo in.


	5. Awe Rats

**A/N: I have not forgotten about this story! I am so sorry for not updating for the longest time. After finishing AC III I've found new aspiration to continue this story and also new ideas...so heres a quick chap to get things back on track!**

* * *

"Thank you!" She smiled at the assassin as she passes by him.

"Whoa it's dark in here." Rachel said stopping in her tracks she tried scanning the darkness for a light switch.

"Ezio, would you be so kin to light the candles and lanterns?" Ezio lets out a sounded grunt along with some shuffling noises.

The moment the room was lit Rachel placed Leonardo on the nearest seat which was an armchair.

"Where do you keep your washcloths Leonardo and salve for that matter?" Rachel asked studying the man's workshop room. It was just like what you saw in the game only you could smell the dead carcasses he had hidden in another room.

"Washclots?" he repeated the word puzzled.

"Yeah well any cloth will do I guess." She shrugged still scanning the area until something soft was shoved into her hands.

"'ere's a towel and salve you asked for, do you need anyting else?" Ezio questioned holding out a jar before her. Rachel looks at the item in her hands then at Leonardo before her. She never had an injury or wound where she actually needed to attend to herself. She had no idea where or how to start cleaning the man's wound which made her frustrated.

"Do I look like a nurse or a doctor to you? You fix him I can't." Rachel said shoving the towel back into Ezio's arms. Ezio glared at her while she took a seat on a stool close by. He muttered some Italian under his breath as he goes to address Leonardo's wounds. The two Italian's spoke in hush tones in their native tongue all the while casting Rachel a few glances. Rachel sits on the stool with her arms crossed watching the two conversant. 'I could be bathing in money right now if I had just made that wish first but no Rachel you had to wish to be stuck in a shitty time with no proper toilets.'

Rachel stood up and slowly walked to the closed window letting her fingers trail against anything that she past. She opens the window to see that it was down pouring rain. 'Great it looks like I won't be making any wishes tonight and Leonardo had only offered me a one night stand. Good gawd that didn't sound right.' Rachel closes the window then sullenly looks down at the ground.

"Rochelle." Leonardo had called out to her.

"Rachel." She grumbled out correcting him still looking at the ground.

"My apologies Rachel if you don mind me asking where are you from? Your accent differs from any English man I ever came across." Leonardo inquired curiously.

"Well for one that's because I'm not a man." Rachel replied looking up and smiling only for it to disappear when she caught the glare of a certain assassin. "And another I'm from a totally different country, continent." She whispered the last word out. She looked to Leonardo to see his blue eyes widen while also taking notice of a bruise forming under his right eye.

"What country is dis?" he inquired more not hearing her last word.

"A country you never heard of." Rachel replied walking around the room now surveying the paintings.

"That is not an answer donna, tell us where you are from." Ezio growled out now bandaging Leonardo's leg.

"Look Ezio, Leonardo, its best be unsaid and besides you guys still wouldn't have a clue if I told you (plus you probably think me insane)." Rachel shrugged sitting on the stool again.

"Stop dodging the question and give a forward answer." Ezio demanded while standing up hovering over Rachel.

"Dammit Ezio I told you it's better for it to be unknown. The less you know about me the better. All you need to know is that I am not your enemy." Rachel said standing back up also poking her finger into his chest. There was a glare-down between the two before her tummy let out a low growl. "Ah got anything good to eat." Rachel asked her face turning red.

"Yes there's some bread in the cucina help yourself." Leonardo answered giving her a soft smile.

"Do you have any cookies by chance I'm craving those." She asked stepping away from the assassin.

"What'sa cookie?" Leonardo asked puzzled.

"You're joking right? You don't know what a cookie is?" Rachel asked perplexed. Leonardo shook his head.

"Never mind then. Crisis just when I thought things couldn't get worse." She grumbled out as she head into the room in which she thought was the cucina/kitchen.

Ezio and Leonardo speak in Italian while she's in the kitchen.

"Please tell me she is not here to stay Leo"

"Don't worry my friend she is only staying for the night. She is a very interesting woman might I say."

"I don't think she's right in the head." Ezio said shaking his head. There was a short silence between the two before they heard a scream followed by thuds and squeaks. Ezio rushes into the kitchen.

"What in the world is going on in here" he asked worried seeing Rachel holding a broom upside down while standing on a chair.

"I think, I think I killed it but just to be on the safe side stab it with your blade." She huffed out pointing with the broom handle. Ezio looks down to see what looks to be a dead giant rat. He slightly kicked it with his boot the body rolls over limp sure enough it was dead.

"What did the poor thing ever do to you?" Ezio asked feeling a bit bad for the little rodent.

"It scared the shit out of me that's what! Can you like dispose of it please?" Rachel pokes it with the broom closer to Ezio. He bends over to pick up the rat but Rachel bashed his hand away with the broom.

"Not with your hands that's disgusting! It could have rabies or other grimy diseases."

"Women…"

10 minutes later with Rachel no longer hungry…

"So…Leonardo how ya feeling?" Rachel asked sitting on the stool across from Leo looking him over. Ezio did a good job fixing him up.

"A bit weary however I'll be fine, thank you." He replied with a tired smile.

"Do you need any assistants getting to your room Leonardo?" Ezio inquired offering a hand.

"No worries Ezio I can handle myself you should be getting some rest yourself." Leonardo assured getting up slowly from the chair.

"Alright Leonardo but I'll be back by morning to check on you, ciao my friend." He gave a nod to Leo and quick glance of mistrust to Rachel in which she gave him a quick wave in return before he turned to leave out the door.

"Oh that reminds me um where would I be sleeping tonight?" Rachel asked quietly while looking down.

"Follow me Rachel I'll show you to your room." Leonardo motion her to follow him up some stairs.

"Thanks." She smiled


End file.
